Owlkits Journey NEED OCS
by TheRealOwleyes
Summary: Owlkit is born to a kittypet and a mother who everyone dislikes, everyone judges him for who his parents are. Will he reach his dreams and become leader? Or will someone ruin that for him? This is Owlkits journey
1. Chapter 1

Need OCs for Cloudclan, Mossclan, Pineclan, Streamclan, and Moorclan

Look at chapter 7 for information about how many cats can go into rank at a time

Cloudclan- need

Leader-

Stormstar- tall dark grey she cat with long fur andwith clear copper eyes, she has black modeling on her back and a single white paw.

Deputy-

Medicine cat-

Warriors-

Apprentices-

Queens/kits-

Rosethorn-Pink grey she cat with yellow eyes(kits Owlkit (dark grey tom with light grey stripes going down his body and tail, brown paws and eartips) stonekit(grey tom with green eyes) featherkit(fluffy light grey she cat with a plumy tail and dazzling  
/blue eyes)

Elders-

Longwhisker- pure fluffy white tom with blue eyes and long whiskers( father of Rosethorn)

Mossclan needs

Leader

Deputy

Medicine cats

Warriors

Apprentices-

Queens/Kits

Elders

Pineclan needs

Leader

Deputy

Medicine cat

Warriors

Apprentices-

Queens/kits

Elders

Streamclan needs

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine cat-

Warriors-

Apprentices-

Queens/kits-

Elders-

Moorclan needs

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine cat-

Warriors-

Apprentices-

Queens/kits-

Elders-


	2. Cloudclan

Cloudclan  
Is like modern day Skyclan but they live with higher trees that reach to the clouds, their main diet is mostly birds and sometimes the common land prey.

They teach apprentices how to climb trees at 7 moons.

They are very social and bubbly cats and are very kind and warm hearted but are very fierce in fights


	3. Mossclan

Mossclan lives where trees have a lot of moss on them because they always get the softest moss

Their diet is mostly mice and voles and the occasional rabbit

These cats are really soft and will often take in rouges and kitty pets and train them to fight


	4. Pineclan

Pineclan live in a (obviously) pine forest that is super dark and swampy

Their main diet is frogs pheasants mice voles the occasional bird

They seem really fierce and bravebut are actually not but are average at fighting


	5. Streamclan

Streamclan lives right by a huge stream which they fish in and they live in a sandy cove right by the lake in the center

Their main diet is carp tuna pike trout salmon and water voles

They seem really weak so they defend their territory even more than the other clans


	6. Moorclan

Moorclan lives on a windy more filled with rabbit holes

Their diet is mostly rabbits and sometimes mice and pheasants

They are very fast cats that can attack at speedy speeds


	7. Reminder

I almost forgot there can only be 15-20 warriors on each clan, 3-5 queens and no more than 5 kits and only 2-4 elders please! Thank you for reviewing and putting in your ocs, see you later!


	8. Information

I will try to update every 6 cats not including kits of a queen. I will be posting the story not on this started story but another. Hope to get some OCs! Bye!


	9. Alligances for now

Cloudclan, I also need some cats for Mossclan, Pineclan, Streamclan and Moorclan

Leader

Stormstar-Tall dark grey she cat with long fur,black mottling on her back, a single white paw and clear copper eyes

Deputy-Sunheart-small light ginger she cat with green eyes/she is expecting but will move to the nursery soon

Medicine cat-Sunstorm-Golden she cat with pale green eyes, white chest underbelly and tail-tip, is tall and has long legs but is slimmer tanned most

Medicine cat apprentice- Softkit

Warriors- open-A lot more

Stoneheart-Large stone-Grey tom with amber eyes and a nicked ear

Frosttail-light blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Sparrowtail- brown tom with white chest and paws, amber eyes

Darkblaze-very dark grey tiger tabby, with barley distinguishable from the rest of his pelt, dark blue eyes

Blackwillow-black she cat with one dark blue eye and one amber, one white splotch of fur on her left shoulder

Goldenstripe-brown she cat with a golden stripe down her back, black tail, brown

Duskear- Black tom with one brown ear and one brown eye and one orange eye

Apprentices-

Darkpaw-a dark brown tom with a black stripe down his back and dark orange eyes

Sunpaw-yellow tom with a tan spot over his eye, brown eyes

Queens/Kits 1-2 more

Swanfeather-very light grey she cat with a plumy tail and light blue eyes motherto Sparrowtails kits featherkit-Silver she cat with blue eyes thrushkit- Brown tom with leaf green eyesand Owlkit- light grey tom with dark grey stripes down hisback

and tail, has brown paws and ear tips; former rouge

Rainlight-white she cat with grey flecks on her pelt, leaf green eyes mother to whitekit-Large long furred pure white she cat, long teeth that curve out from under her lip, long claws and amber eyes Dovekit-White she cat with silver tabby stripe and pale  
/blue eyes Silverkit-Silver tabby she cat with blue eyes Softkit -pure white soft furred she cat clear blue eyes and a pink nose Swankit-small silver and white tabby she cat, pale green eyes and a pink nose

Moonblossom-tall and long-legged dusky silver she cat with white splotches about her whole body and bright green eyes mother to Darkblazes kits Shadowkit-dark grey almost black tom with poisonous green eyes Ashkit-Dark silver tom with almostunnoticeable  
/darker stripes and dark blue eyes Hawkkit- darkish grey she cat with black stripes, has a white chest underbelly and tail-tip has dark turquoise eyes, tall but more slim

Elders-Open

Pineclan

Leader-

Bramblestar-dark brown she cat with a black paw and bright green eyes

Deputy-

Grayfur-gray tom with a deep black stripe down his back with a crissed cross battle scarred muzzle and deep blue eyes

Medicine cat-

Cloudmist- dark grey she cat with white spots and aqua eyes

Medicine cat apprentice-

Nightkit-pure black she cat with piercing blue eyes

Warriors-Open

Snarlstep-black and white tabby with green eyes and a long thin red tipped tail

Rabbitleap-light brown and white she cat with sad brown eyes and a slight ruff around her neck

Stormwing-Dark brown tom with deep black stripes down his back with deep blue eyes

Kestrelshine-dark grey tom with dark blue eyes

I am going to finish the remainder of the allegiances that I have tomorrow because for me right now it is midnight so yeah, I hope this goes up and fanfiction will be in my side today or should I say this morning


End file.
